Derek Anderson ~ Creepypasta
Oh hey there...in case you didn’t know who I am, I’m Derek Anderson and my ass is here rightnow to share a fucked up tale of my life. It’s not like it has anything to do with you, I’m just bored at the moment. If you’re interested in reading this crap then stick around twat. I was born on Saturday the 16th of February 1985 in my hometown of Manchester, England. My mother was Kendel Jenkins (18), my dad was Damien Anderson (21) and I had an older half-sister called Cally who was 5 years old at the time. I don’t really know much about that woman Kendel other than being my mother but from what dad knows, she left when I was either 1 or 2 months old…all I can say is that she was just a selfish 18 year old bitch who wanted to live like a teenager not a mother meaning that my dad was just left with Cally and me. Honestly I don’t remember how my half-sister died but I loved her like she was my real sister, after she passed on only my dad took care of me. To be quite frank….I won’t go into much detail about my childhood as that won’t be any interest to any of you. Anywho I’ll just talk about my teenage years. At the age of 16 I found myself interested in graphic design, because I found the design of posters and leaflets appealing to my eye and there was a college that provided a 3 year course for it, the only problem was that the college was far from my dad’s house so I moved in with my grandfather and good thing his home was directly near the college..heh. After I finished my GCSEs which were mostly A and B grades, I was offered a placement for the course which I obviously accepted. Alongside that after handing out over 50 copies of my CV, I was given a part-time job at a filling station which included a £6 an hour wage so I guess it was enough to buy my own crap and being a teenager I paid to have my eyebrow and lip pierced as at the time I found them so damn sexy…haha now I don’t. As it has been the same round in a long time, my first year in college began in the beginning of September 2001. None of my old school friends were in the course with me but I didn’t really give a shit anyway but yeah like everyone else is I was shy on my first day. After 5 weeks, I made friends with my class mate Xea who was pretty mu…..gah I mean the only person who spoke to me during morning and lunch breaks, for the most part we spoke about our lives. I appreciated the fact that she understood about my family life and reasons why I moved into my grandfather’s home, yes I did tell her how horrible my stepmother Debra and stepsister Annabelle were towards me and made my dad blind about the shit I knew for certain that Xea was not putting on an act like bitches in school did, she actually felt bad for me and gave me her mobile number so I could give her a call if I needed her for comfort. Sadly within the first year, Xea dropped out of the course because she lost interest in graphic design. I did feel sad at first as my only friend never came back to college, she seemed happier doing her full-time job at Asda and I was too as it paid her a decent wage. Whenever we had days off work and college, we arranged to hang out A LOT...the more times I spent my days with Xea the more I…um….you could say I fell inlove with her but me being a teenage wuss I was too shy to tell her that incase she thought I was a crazy little dick but seriously dude I would give up my life just to save her if she was in trouble. Haha the best days with her were in summer despite she and I working more often but at least we had enough money for travel costs and other shit. Oh my lord…I can still remember that day…when I admitted…. ‘Umm…Xea..’ I staggered. Xea turned her head towards me ‘What is it Derek? Frog in your throat?’ she asked me with a slight chuckle. I felt my anxiety creeping up my spine and my tongue was bone dry. ‘Err..I really enjoyed the times we’ve spent together..’ I said while I shivered inside ‘I’ve felt this way for quite some time now..’ ‘Felt like what? Like you had a cold or something?’ Xea remarked. I needed to let it out or else I might aswell lose the chance like a foolish git, I inhaled lightly and said in the calmest manner I could master ‘I really really really like you Xea. Like you more than a friend. As in love..’ there I felt like I messed up big time, however Xea’s reaction was nothing I ever expect. ‘I really like you too Derek, I’ve been shy to admit it aswell.’ She told me. Aha, that was the day we started dating and since then I’ve been the happiest boy alive. It had been 4 years that Xea and I were together, by then I finished college and moved into her flat. From what I know from my 21 year old mind, a lot of couples would either be engaged or married, I loved Xea so much that I just wanted to marry her as soon as possible so I thought of the perfect time and date to pop the question as some hipsters say that term. That Friday night was the best night of my life, Xea and I were walking down the park holding hands while the stars glittered like precious jewels. I was building up excitement inside to take the box out of my jean pocket, so I came into a sudden halt which surprised my girlfriend. ‘Derek are you okay? Why have we suddenly stopped?’ she asked me ‘You didn’t forget something did you?’ Oh my lord! My heart was beating too fast and it needed to happen rightnow! I went down on one knee and open the box infront Xea ‘Please Xea! Marry me!’ I begged sounding like a 5 year old boy screaming for no reason. Xea seemed a little shocked as she never knew anything about my surprise for her, tears rolled from her eyes as she smiled at me with a reply ‘Yes Derek, I will marry you.’ And that very moment when I placed the ring on her finger, it felt like everything that happened took us away from reality and brought us to heaven..geez man it is so hard to put that moment in words..saying it was amazing is an understatement. After that wonderful night, we both wanted to get married right away. Unfortunately we did not have enough money to plan the shit out, Xea wanted to have a traditional wedding that she dreamed of and I was hunting for my first full-time job as a graphic designer. Eventually I was given a job as a junior graphic designer for a small company (name not being mentioned) which actually escalated quicker then I thought when the boss made me head graphic designer as he knew my skill was at a very high standard. Even though the wages I was earning was enough for the dream wedding, bills needed to be paid as they were the most important thing for the flat, I felt terrible that Xea was stressing out about the plans for the wedding but good thing I reassured her that it was nothing to worry about and it was a better idea to buy our first house together before getting married. We did move into a nice house which was closer to my job and honestly moving from a flat to a house was stressful but yet exciting. By the age of 29, things started to change..I became a freelance graphic designer serving various companies instead of working for the boss whom gave me a reference for my personal advertisement and Xea…well…she kept getting morning sickness but luckily she wasn’t suffering from some illness…you could say that I was going to become a father in 9 months’ time! Yay! Or some bastards like to shout out boo… But yeah I was so excited about becoming a parent but the problem was that the money saved for the wedding would have to do spent for the baby when he or she arrived, Xea was devastated from that and soon realised all the money saved would have to be needed for a new usage. So then we got married at the local registry office which wasn’t a big fee as such but aslong Xea Anderson was by my side I was happy. 9 months after, my son Craig Anderson was born and I felt like a changed man. My heart felt complete to be living in a home with my beloved wife and little son. Yeah yeah for the first few nights little Craig was crying a lot during the night but I guess all babies do that right? For the most part I did the feeding and changing as I would never expect my tired Xea to do it all. When Craig was growing, less people were calling for my services so not much money was coming in..it was nice to stay at home and take care of my son but Xea suggested that it was a better idea to find another job as her workplace allowed her to have time off. Geez that’s when the pile of shit fell on to my sorry ass, I searched through some site called Craigslist for a job. I spend hours and hours putting in my application to various companies but mostly they either said my application failed or no reply from them..not long after I thought I found luck when an advertised graphic designer needed position was open, the company was run by some guy called Simon Brown, when I read through the details of the advertisement I noticed that 0 applicants applied for the job nor was there a seal approval stamp and it had been on the site for over a month. In my mind I saw nothing fishy from it but Xea seemed to pick up a lot quicker. I showed her the advert and she scanned the information from it while feeding Craig his bottle of baby formula. I placed in my application to the company and within 2 hours I was called by Simon Brown himself to come in for an interview tomorrow at 2:15pm, but strange thing was that he didn’t ask me to bring in a portfolio of my works but didn’t think much of it. Oh man! I felt so hyped up and excited for the interview but Xea on the other hand thought differently. ‘Derek I have a bad feeling about this.’ She admitted, I was a little shocked to hear those words from my wife and I asked her ‘Why honey? How is this bad? I’ve got an interview tomorrow afternoon! So we can get a goo.’ ‘That’s the thing. Normally you wouldn’t be called in for an interview within 2 hours, also look at the details from the site, there are no references from anyone who recommend working for that guy and think about it this could be a scam!’ I really should have thought twice when Xea said that to me, but I was just too stubborn to listen. ‘Xea darling you’re just being paranoid. I maybe a lucky man to get an interview so quickly. Maybe I will be given the job so the money can be saved for our Craig when he grows up.’ The next day, I was fully prepared for the interview and I needed to meet Simon at a café where he arranged it all. For the love the god, it had been an hour that I’ve been waiting for him but he didn’t show up, that was when I thought that the advertisement was a complete joke and no job for me. I took my Android phone out of my pocket to call Xea but it turned out that she was calling me, I answered it ‘Hello Xea darling, it turns out tha….’ Then my heart sank too deep. My wife started to shout throughout the whole call. ‘Derek! This is bad! I knew that advertisement was a fake! There is no Simon Brown running this company! He is a lawyer in London not a professional graphic designer. I beg you to get away from this interview now! It’s a trap I tell you! While you still can just run and come back home please! Before this man who is here rightnow kills Craig and I!’ I didn’t understand what Xea was shouting about and I was about to ask her what was going on until the phone lines were cut off…then shortly after somebody hit me on the head and there I passed out. I didn’t know how long I passed out for but I woke up finding myself strapped down to a corroded table standing upwards in a dark and damp chamber, my body felt restricted plus most of my clothes were gone apart from my navy trousers, leather shoes and my hair was shaved off as it was forming a Mohawk hair style so you could say whoever did that was pretty good at the job but still…why? I also saw 19 other people strapped down like I was, all I could hear was moaning and screaming from the other people. I was sweating too quickly as I was shaking in fear ‘What is this!?’ I shouted ‘Why am I here!? I was supposed to get an interview!’ ‘Well I was meant to given the new property for my upcoming restaurant!’ yelled an Italian man who was at the far end of the room. A few minutes after, a bulb from the ceiling was switched on and standing underneath it was a strange looking man sitting on a throne-like chair wearing a dirty lab jacket along with a pair of thick framed glasses and messy dark blonde hair. He stood up from his seat, took a clip board and a pen from the table from his righthand side, switched on the projector and finally spoke. ‘Greetings my lovely specimens, I am Dr. Richard Neel. Also known as Simon Brown, Davey Jason and every other name you know me by. I am no graphic designer or an estate agent. Indeed I’m a scientist whom experiments on sweet little piggies like you…..In my newest theory, I have gathered my darling human beings around to become my man-made Mogeries.’ he licked his left pointing finger, presented a document on the projector that was hand written in Swedish. ‘Morgeries!?’ shouted an old man who was far from my right hand side ‘WHY!?. The sadistic man in the lab coat gave an unsettling grin and spoke once more ‘As I just said, Morgeries are my man-made creatures that you my dears will become.’ At that point, my stomach was starting to churn and the back my throat was bone dry. My fear was growing at a faster acceleration when I heard the constant screaming from those poor victims and piercing sounds from the rusty and filthy tools that the sick minded doctor was using for his gory pleasures! I could not bear to watch what was happening to people, all I wanted to do was just run to those hurting souls and take them away from this hell but it was far too late to do so. Shortly after the guy who was on my right was done with, I was next. That Neel bastard licked that same surgical knife that he used on his previous victim and I knew for certain he was going to use it on me….before I could even spot his action he used the tool to stab the left side of my scalp which made me scream out in unbearable pain! Tears began to crawl out from my eyes because I wanted the pain to fucking end now so I can find out what happened to my wife and son! What I experienced was far out from my imagination. Shortly after part of my nerves from my brain were severely damaged, my right eye was no longer able to see anything so now I can only rely on my left eye. Then some ugly bitch wearing a clean lab coat held a tiny rusty dagger and a needle with a neon green substance inside it. I didn’t know what to think anymore! I just wanted the pain to end! ‘You bastard!’ I yelled at Dr.Neel ‘For the love of fucking god! Just let me go from this hell! I need to go find my wife and son!’ The monster gave me a disgusting grin and his eyes narrowed, his slimy tongue licked my left cheek and dipped his finger into my open head wound. ‘Hehe..you must be a naïve little boy who thinks that everything will get better for him.’ He chuckled wiping my blood onto his jacket ‘But sadly my darling, I won’t ever allow my precious victims to leave whenever they want! I love watching the suffering of others, it makes me so happy! HAHA!’ and that very second, that bitch who turned out to be his assistant slit my right bicep open with the knife and injected the needle into the massive cut. When that unrealistic nightmare was over, I just felt like vomiting….my entire body felt too tired to move, my eye was hurting and my muscles were thumping. When the last person who was the Italian man was tortured…that’s when shit happened. I didn’t know how but he became a cannibalistic beast who instantly broke out of his chains and ripped Neel’s assistant in half and devoured every internal organ in her body and same went to the other people who got experimented on. Along with 5 other people I escaped that hectic prison. The first thing that was my ONLY priority was coming back home and I did but…..the front door was gone as it was ripped off from its hinges. ‘Xea! Craig! Where are you?!’ I shouted as I walked into the hallway, my right foot stepped into a trail of blood which led me into the living room and when I entered……I can never forget this…my lovely wife Xea was horribly stabbed to death along with her arms and legs ripped off and so much blood poured out. I could not believe my functioning eye, my Xea..MY XEA WAS SLAUGHTERED! THAT BASTARD DR.RICHARD NEEL HIRED SERIAL KILLERS TO KILL MY FAMILY. I also saw my tiny Craig’s decapitated body scattered on the rug near the fireplace and his head was impaled on the pole of the lampshade near the sofa. Now….rightnow…..I have no problem seeing corpses…it’s not like I a give a shit who dies..blood amuses me now! Haha! Now….I want to…..I want to kill everyone that comes in my path! I have fell inlove with people’s suffering, it used to make me angry but now I laugh at it all and I Derek Anael Anderson also known as the 6th Morgery will kill off every human being on his fucked up piece of shit of a planet…..especially that Dr.Richard Neel but really…I have the ability to kill anyone no matter who they are and it won’t ever haunt me. Look out my creator, I will come find you and then you will see what I am capable of…and you motherfuckers better watch out at night…because I might be behind you…..now. Category:BCP